


Split-pot Game

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate reveals her hand to Mozzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split-pot Game

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in July 2010

"Strip-poker?" Mozzie repeats, blinking slowly, like he's an owl or a slow-witted idiot. "With _you_?"

Kate smiles sweetly. "Every round I win, Neal takes something off. Every round you win, Neal puts something back on."

"Can I - " Neal starts, shutting up when Kate puts one hand on his chest, pushing him back in his seat.

Mozzie licks his lips quickly, in one of those nervous gestures he does so very well that Kate suspects even Neal can't tell which ones are real and which ones aren't. "Two problems."

"Three?" Neal says, half-hopeful and half-resigned.

Kate shakes her head, knowing the gesture makes her earrings catch the light. "Two."

"One, you're assuming you win the first round."

Kate assumes she'll win them all, actually. Cardgames have never been Mozzie's kind of con - she's not sure what he did do, when he started out, but she knows it wasn't cardgames. "Neal can put on a coat, if you win."

"I've got a scarf somewhere, too," Neal says, "and a hat. Gloves. Mittens. Um."

Kate pats his thigh. "Sure you do, honey." She knows Mozzie is watching the gesture, knows he disapproves of it the way he doesn't quite approve of her. "So, one - not a problem. Two?"

"Two," Mozzie says slowly, "you're assuming I have some objection to seeing Neal naked."

Neal's lips make this tiny movement, not like he's closing them on some words he doesn't want to say out loud, but more like he's trying not to smile. "Not at all," Kate says, and waits for him to get it.

It takes him longer than she expected.

"Oh." Mozzie looks at Neal. Neal looks back.

Kate holds up the deck of cards. "Shall we play?"


End file.
